hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons
This page contains weapons from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. The names of the weapons and its respective descriptions are all based on the North American translation. Certain weapons are only stocked on certain chapters or purchased in the PSN Store (anything tagged with an *). Some items that contain a Product Proposal are only available for sale in the shop after it has been synthesized once. Each weapon has a different type of area range (Area of Effect that's measured in square grids) it can cover and different costs of AP to attack. Nepgear Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons/Nepgear Nepgear's weapons consist of laser swords. In her HDD form, she uses a fusion of a gun and a blade. Her weapons include: *Beam Saber *Beam Blade *Beam Cutlass *Beam Saber Mk-2 *Beam Blade Neo *Beam Buster *Light Sword *Beam Buster Neo *Light Blade *Rabscuttle *Black Clover *Gramblaze *Laser Sword *Laser Blade *Schwertgewehr *Mega Beam Saber *Gehaburn *Plasma Sword* *Plasma Buster* Uni Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons/Uni Uni's weapons consist of revolvers and rifles. In her HDD form, she uses a large rifle. Her weapons include: *Rifle *Heavy Revolver *Assault Rifle *Smart Rifle *Railgun *Sniper Rifle *Blackrain *Heavy Rifle *Revolver Gun *Flower *Vibrant Blue *Blood Blaster *Long Range Rifle *Dandelion *Vintage Rifle *Red Radiance *Hunting Model *Linear Railgun *Gatekeeper* *Hunting Revolver* Rom Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons/Rom Rom's weapons consist of pen, pencils, and wands. In her HDD form, she uses a staff. Her weapons include: *White *White Wand *Posie Wand *Green Wand *Silver Wand *Yellow *Silver Wand (v2) *Silver *Lovely Pink *Lime Wand *Black Wand *Magenta Wand *Melee Pencil *Die Pencil *Blue Wand *Black Wand (v2) *Brownie* *Melee Pencil -G-* Ram Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons/Ram Ram's weapons consist of pens, pencils, and rods. In her HDD form, she uses a staff. Her weapons include: *Natural White *White Rod *Aqua Rod *Green Staff *Yellorange *Gray Rod *Gray Staff *Dark Silver *Blue Flower *Green Rod *Black Rod *Blue Staff *Dogoo Pencil *Lucky Dogoo Pencil *Yellow Staff *Black Staff *Classic Brown* *Dogoo Pencil (v2)* Neptune Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons/Neptune Neptune's weapons consist of katanas and broadswords. In her HDD form, she uses a katana. Her weapons include: *Wooden Sword *Bamboo Sword *Hunting Sword *Tachi *Bastard Sword *Claymore *Executioner *Unbranded Katana *Esperance *Demon Blood Rain *Claiomh Solais *Demon Blood Curse *Excalibur *Airgeatlamh *Laevateinn *Kiryu Sword *Harisen Fan* Vert Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons/Vert Vert's weapons consist of spears and polearms. In her HDD form, she uses a spear. Her weapons include: *Pike *Silver Spear *Javelin *Iron Lance *Blade Lance *Partisan *Halberb *Gae Bolg *Sword Lance *Areadbhar *Gungnir Noire Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons/Noire Noire's weapons consist of swords and rapiers. In her HDD form, she uses a fusion of a gun and a blade. Her weapons include: *Short Sword *Rapier *Silver Sword *Bronze Sword *Dragon Slayer *Mail Breaker *Elysdeon *Alondite *Caliburn *Phantom Blade *Durandal Blanc Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons/Blanc Blanc's weapons consist of hammer. In HDD form, she uses an axe with a revolver cylinder. Her weapons include: *Hammer *Heavy Hammer *Bladed Hammer *Feather Hammer *Atom Breaker *Boulder Crusher *Planet Crusher *Mjollnir *Steel Hammer *The Mediator *CPU Crusher Compa Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons/Compa Compa's weapons consist of oversized injections. Her weapons include: *Test Potion *Expired Liquid *Soda *Megatoxin *Gigatoxin *Medical Drug *Alkaloid *Teratoxin *Used Liquid *Splashing Acid *Diethyl Ether *Mysterious Liquid *Mutant Blood IF Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons/IF IF's weapons consist of qatars and claws. Her weapons include: *Qatar *Claw *Venom Claw *Brisk Qatar *Numbing Claw *Triple Edge *Freak Diamond *Venom Claw Neo *Numbing Claw Neo *Sword Breaker *Assassin Blade *Bloody Claw *Silver Claw *True Freak Diamond *Dual Blade Neptune *King's Claw Gust Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons/Gust Gust's weapons consist of staves. Her weapons include: *Gust's Staff *Alchemy Staff *Gale Staff *Fire Dragon Staff *Buff Rod *Smart Wand *Caduceus *Wise Rod 'Unut' *Prosper Staff *Witch's Staff *Legend Staff Nisa Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons/Nisa Nisa's weapons consist of Prinny guns. Her weapons include: *Prinny Gun *Super Prinny Gun *Nautilus Prinny Gun *Great Prinny Gun *Evil Prinny Gun *Hyper Prinny Gun *Prinny Railgun *Prinny Gun Mk-2 *Prinny Sniping Gun *Magic Prinny Gun *Justice Prinny Gun *Dark Prinny Gun *Ultimate Prinny Gun 5pb. Main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons/5pb 5pb's weapons consist of Guitars. Her weapons include: *PLA-01/SL *PB-500/BR *RAS-01/GR *V-001/PK *PLA-02/SL *PLA-00/BL *PB-600/RD *RAS-02/PL *Broom *V-000/BL Cave *Scissors: Legend say that a necromancer from a certain nation used a weapon just like this. *Breezy Blade - A magical weapon that resembles a bird's feather. So light! *Scissor Blade - This blade looks like a pair of scissors. Thanks to that, it has not seen widespread use. *Feather Sword - A sword that looks like a feather. it's as light as one, too. *Ice Scissors - A frigid pair of scissors. Brrr, it cuts so cold! *Flame Feather - Said to be forged using a phoenix's feather. *Flame Scissor - A very hot pair of scissors. Very suitable for burning away enemies, or cutting through cardboard like tracing paper. *Ice Feather - A sword made from the feather of a bird residing in the snowy mountain ranges of Lowee. *Earth Scissors - Precious scissors made from precious ores excavated from the precious soil of Gamindustri. *Wind Quill - A magical sword made from a migrating bird's feather. *Swift Scissors - Scissors that cut like the wind. But they don't cut wind... *Rock Feather - Actually made from a Roc's feather, this weapon is more noted for its earthen properties. *El Hazard - Magic scissors sporting a surprisingly robust physical strength. No one knows what material went into this weapon. *Angel Feather - A sword said to have been made from a cherub's feather. *Zeal Hazard - Magic scissors said to have been left somewhere on Gamindustri. *Dark Wind - A magic sword made from the feather of a monstrous bird that rules Gamindustri's night sky. Falcom Category:Neptunia mk2 items Category:Items